Lost
by Aalynn
Summary: Sasuke est revenu à Konoha. Mais il a changé, beaucoup changé... Et quand la personne auquel il tient le plus disparait, c'est une lente descente dans la folie qui commence...
1. Chapter 1

Voici un petit O.S que je rêvais d'écrire depuis longtemps.  
Si il y a demande, il y aura une possibilité de séquelle ou carrément cela deviendra une fic à chapitre.  
C'est pas les idées qui me manque ! Enfin…

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas, et vu ce que je fais avec eux, faut peut-être mieux pas…

Genre : Alors là, pour pas vous en dévoiler trop, je dirais angst (ben oui ça se passe sur un champs de bataille) et romance (c'est qu'il cherche son aimé notre Sasuke !)

Rating : Alors là j'ai eu un gros dilemme ! Je ne savais pas quoi mettre donc, à tout hasard j'ai mit R parce qu'il y a des scènes assez réalistes d'un champ de guerre…

Couple : Sasuke/ … (surprise surprise ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le couple est méga super connu…)

Sinon, la fic se passe quand Sasuke est grand, après avoir fait un petit stage chez Orochimaru, donc forcément, ça laisse des traces… Ne vous étonnez pas qu'il soit différent !

Sinon enjoy et surtout reviews !

* * *

Mais comment en était-il arriver là ?

Perdu, au beau milieux de ce qui avait été un épouvantable champs de bataille.

Sasuke jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Mais non, rien n'avait changé, tout était absolument identique à tout à l'heure : une clairière jonchée de mort.

Une abominable odeur de sang remonta dans ses narines, lui faisant vomir une seconde fois un liquide grumeleux et nauséabond qui rejoignit son prédécesseur.

Une main devant la bouche, il se força à rester calme et à reprendre son souffle.

Mais petit à petit, comme un cauchemar qui ne s'arrête jamais, la panique l'envahis à nouveau, lui faisant jeter des regards frénétiques de tous les côtés pour voir si les secours où même un éventuelle arrivant surgiraient.

Rien.

Un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres, il se fit la remarque qu'étant donné qu'il était certainement le seul survivant, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un est sonné l'alerte…

Personne…

Une chose lui revint en mémoire… Une chose absolument capitale qu'il avait oubliée dans le feu de l'action.

_IL_ était avec lui.

Faisant abstraction de la douleur lancinante de sa jambe, des ses multiples côtes cassés et de sa probable hémorragie interne, il se leva tel un fou, pour se précipiter à l'encontre des divers cadavres, défaisant successivement masque, bandeau, capuche des différents morts présents, tantôt en finissant de les estropier emporter dans son élan, tantôt en tuant par mégarde les derniers miraculés.

Mais où était-il ? Où ? Où ? Où ? Où ? Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver !

Mon dieu !  
Mon dieu !  
Mon dieu faite qu'il le retrouve !

Des pleurs frénétiques et incontrôlés, se mêlèrent au liquide rouge jaillissant des boyaux et organes exposés à l'extérieur.

Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Animé d'une froideur qui lui était propre, et ceux sans aucuns remords, il arracha dans un excès de colère, les têtes des ninjas encore respirant, furieux qu'ils aient réussit à s'en sortir alors que son ange n'était peut-être plus de ce monde. Furieux qu'ils soient encore en vie.

Le sang de ses victimes semblait s'incruster sous ses ongles, dans les pores de sa peau, comme une souillure permanente, preuve de sa folie.

Oui, Sasuke était fou, fou d'amour et terriblement jaloux.

Alors, il ne pouvait tolérer que ces pauvres combattants –mercenaires ou non, que ces êtres sans aucunes importances aient l'outrecuidance d'être rester en vie, alors que la flamme, la raison de sa vie, la seul personne pour laquelle il avait accepté de revenir au village avait peut-être agonisé des heures durant après avoir torturé de diverses façons, ses cris de douleurs stimulant son bourreau.

D'un geste rageur, il « explosa » l'abdomen de l'homme devant lui, tandis que ses larmes prenaient le pas sur sa raison...

… Raison qui lui revint lorsqu'il vit une longue traînée de sang vers le nord, longue traînée qui voulait forcément dire que la tuerie avait continué par là-bas.

Malgré son état plus que pitoyable, et totalement conscient de mettre sa propre vie en danger, il avança, tel un zombie, dans l'allée bordée de chaîne où avait continué la lutte.

Il savait que la mission allait être dangereuse. Il l'avait pertinemment su, et ce dès le début.

« Une mission facile… » qu'elle disait l'Hokage… tellement facile que pas moins d'une trentaine de jounins y avait été dépêchée…  
« Une mission banale sans grand danger… » qu'elle avait rajouté…

Il la démembrerait en savourant chaque minute.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Sasuke. Un ninja, apparemment de Konoha, gisait tout en gémissant dans une mare de sang provoquée par une énorme blessure à la poitrine, qui était littéralement en train de le faire crever. Un jeune homme à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils mal épilés…

Il détourna la tête : aucune importance.

Le pas raide et claudicant, il marchait, inconscient du nombre effroyable de morts, décapités, éventrés où tout simplement carbonisés, bordant l'allée.

Lorsqu'un shinobi d'Iwa, au cheveux pratiquement inexistant et pourvu d'une trace de naissance sur la joue gauche bien disgracieuse, se présenta devant lui, à moitié mort et ne restant en vie que pour un utopique « jusqu'au bout », l'homme au Sharigan effectua un micro tour sur lui même pour planter un kunai au milieu de ses deux yeux. Mort sur le coup.

Le jaser de sang fusant de sa tête lui donna le tournis.

Ses cheveux commençaient à se coller sur sa tempe, provoquant ainsi une démangeaison très désagréable.  
Tout son être désormais puait la sueur et la mort. Sasuke n'était plus humain, et ce depuis longtemps : il ne se faisait plus d'idée depuis belle lurette… Alors ce genre de scène, ce genre de combat était en parfait accord avec sa nature de monstre…

… Mais… pas pour lui, pas pour son petit ange si innocent, si vulnérable…

Sa place n'était pas là, elle n'était pas ici, au beau milieu de ce carnage…  
Elle était dans un lieu clôt, totalement protégé, où il ne pourrait en aucun cas se faire du mal, et n'aurait pas à commettre l'infamie de tuer.  
Voilà où était sa place…

Alors comment est-ce que cette enflure, cette fille de p…. d'Hokage avait eu l'audace de le nommer pour ce qui allait forcément finir en une boucherie sans nom ?

Comment avait-elle pu… ?

Il avait cru faire une syncope quand _il_ l'avait aperçu dans la foule des ninjas pressentit à la mission. Lui, avec ses cheveux blond si doux, ses moustaches si mignonnes, ses deux grands yeux bleus si immenses, le hélait et lui parlait comme ça, le plus naturellement du monde, sans se rendre compte que bientôt il serait au milieu d'une interminable massacre.

Lui il avait trahi, il ne comptait plus les regards débordant de haine qu'on lui destinait ; mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi, N'IMPORTE QUOI pour pouvoir rester au village près de son amour. Il devait donc prouver sa loyauté par des missions à accomplir.

S'il on lui avait demandé de massacrer dans d'atroce souffrance une bande de môme sans défense, il l'aurait fait… sans aucuns remords. Quitte à que sa côte de popularité descende un peu plus, quitte à ce que plus personne ne lui adresse la parole…

Il ferait tout, aujourd'hui, demain, pour continuer à vivre près de lui, à le toucher, à sentir son odeur si enivrante… C'était la carotte qui le faisait tenir.

Alors pour cela, il fallait que son ange reste en vie. Pour qu'il puisse s'approcher petit à petit, plus toujours plus… Pour qu'un jour, ses caresses dissimulées deviennent réelles, ses petites tapes amicales s'approfondissent, ses avenantes attentions se transforment, son amour éclate au grand jour.

Et là, à ce moment là, Sasuke les tuerait tous, tous, tous les villageois y passeraient, pour enfin crée ce petit monde parfait pour son petit ange parfait.

D'un pas un peu plus assuré, il traversa un pré de sang et poussa, pour continuer, son organisme loin, toujours plus loin.

Mais à cette allure là, ce n'était plus bientôt de la santé de Naruto qu'il devrait se préoccuper, mais de la sienne. Si jamais il clamsé, à quoi ça servait de savoir si son ange était en vie à part de le venger si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il ne …

Le dernier des Uchiwa cracha subitement une gerbe de liquide rouge avant de s'affaisser.

Non, il n'en pouvait plus. Son nombre de côtes cassées avait été multiplié par deux et une atroce odeur s'échapper de sa jambe meurtrie laissant penser qu'elle commençait à se gangrener.

Des larmes d'impuissance s'abattirent sans pitié sur le sol froid et dur.

Il n'était bon à rien…  
Même pas fichu de pouvoir sauver la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.  
Fallait pas s'étonner qu'après ses proches disparaissent à une allure folle…

Un poing rageur démolit sous le choc les cailloux devant lui.

Non plus jamais, plus jamais il ne perdrait des gens qui comptaient pour lui. A fortiori, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent convulsivement dans la terre devenue meubles par le liquide salé. Prenant appuis sur celle-ci, il leva son buste à l'aide de son bras qui trembla sous l'effort… avant de s'effondrer une autre fois lamentablement.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Pour lui, pour Naruto, pour leur amour… Il ne perdrait pas !

Alors, histoire de se donner du courage, il ouvrit une gueule béante pour hurler de tout son soûl… avant de se rendre compte que seuls des « hi…hi…hi… » inaudibles s'échapper de celle-ci.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler.

Plus le moyen de bouger pour chercher ni de voix pour hurler à l'encontre de son ange, la vérité frappa en pleine face à Sasuke :

Il avait perdu.

Il avait _tout_ perdu.  
Tout ce qui était important à ses yeux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ?

C'était pourtant si évident… Avec le nombre d'ignominie qu'il avait commis, si jamais il existait une put… de justice sur Terre, il ne fallait pas lui accorder satisfaction, il fallait l'écœurer, l'abattre de toute son âme pour qu'il rejoigne ses cibles et qu'il subisse la punition qu'il mérite.

De l'humidité pleine d'âcreté s'échappèrent de se yeux.

S'_il _mourrait se serait peut-être à cause de lui.  
Même pas capable de _le_ protéger d'un avenir bidon.

Il regarda du mieux qu'il put ses blessures apparentes et essaya de se contorsionner pour les aggraver. Il ne penser plus qu'à une chose : à crever pour mettre fin à cette douleur au niveau de la poitrine qui le torturait, pour mettre fin à la honte constante qui l'envahissait toujours un peu plus…

Il voulait mourir maintenant, tout de suite. Pour lui, pour eux…

Sasukeee !

Un cri perçant le ciel parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il vit au loin un personnage, où plutôt un ninja, sale couvert de boue, de sang, de longues estafilades plus ou moins profondes labourant son visage. Ses cheveux lui collant à la peau formés un étrange mélange parce qu'il était tantôt noir, tantôt rouge, et tantôt d'une couleur que l'on pouvait à peine apercevoir tant elle était claire. Ses vêtements de Jounins étaient eux aussi dans un bien piteux état en grande partit noircit par un sort « doton ». On pouvait néanmoins encore apercevoir la veste caractéristique de son rang entre les différents morceaux de viscères parsemant ce dernier.

L'inconnu n'avait pas avancé, il semblait scruter l'horizon. Une longue entaille déchirée son blouson, grâce auquel on pouvait apercevoir en dessous… un tourbillon orange !

MON DIEU…… !

Saaaaasuke, est-ce que ça va ?

Oh que oui ça aller ! Et pas qu'un peu !

De long flot d'eau coulait sur le visage tuméfié de Sasuke, mais pas de tristesse ni d'apitoiement, mais de bonheur, d'absolu bonheur.  
Il était en vie ! Mon dieu il était en vie ! Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir connu un jour pareil contentement et soulagement…  
On lui avait pardonné…

Tu es blessé ?

Naruto, malgré l'envie pressente de sauver son ami, vérifier les alentours selon ce qu'on lui avait toujours apprit dans les manuels : « Pense à te sauver avant d'aller sauver les autres. »

Celui à qui s'adresser la question ne parvint à articuler que des « Ni…Ri…Ti… » … avant de s'écorcher la gorge en une longue toux sèche.

Sasukeeeeee !

L'ange au cheveu blond courra jusqu'à son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Tu as mal où ?

Les connaissances en matière de médecine de Naruto étaient très limitées et s'il y avait quelque chose que celui-ci détestait plus que tout, c'était de montrer sa faiblesse. Surtout devant son ancien rival.

De son côté, Sasuke n'en croyait pas sa chance.

Naruto s'occupait de lui…  
Naruto l'avait prit dans ses bras…  
Son ange s'intéressait à lui…

Le ravissement augmenta subitement lorsque le réceptacle de Kyubi lui caressa la joue pour enlever un peu de sang de son visage.

Le dernier des Uchiwa continuait de pleurer de joie. Perdu dans les sensations qui parcourait son corps, il ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir le délice que ça lui provoquer.

Son enchantement arriva à son comble quand il sentit que son ange s'abandonner à son étreinte et posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Il devait vraiment être très fatigué pour se laisser aller comme ça.

Oh, mais après tout ça n'avait aucune importance.  
Non, ce qu'il fallait maintenant, c'était de mettre la flamme de sa vie en sûreté.

Une fois encore, il avait gagné.

Son immense sourire ainsi que son immense jubilation fut amoindrit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et croisa la vue du métal noble, ciselé, entièrement « peint » en rouge comme seul les kunais plantés en pleine gorge pouvait produire.

Le bruit d'un homme expirant se fit entendre et l'homme au Sharigan remarqua le sourire d'un ninja d'Iwa, qui avait du se battre pour un utopique « jusqu'au bout », les cheveux pratiquement inexistant, pourvu d'une tâche de naissance disgracieuse sur la joue droite.

Ses mains sentirent une sensation velouté, fort peu agréable, alors que la vue de Sasuke remontait lentement, très lentement vers la nuque de Naruto où était planté droit et fier, le kunai du dernier mot.


	2. Une lente descente aux enfers

Pouhh ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Il a été dur à sortir celui-là !

Disclaimer : Je crois qu'on l'aura comprit, Naruto ne m'appartient pas…

Couple : Le même qu'au chapitre 1, Sasuke/Naruto… (quoique que c'est mal partit étant donné que y en a un qu'est supposé être mort…)

Genre : léger Angst

Réponse aux review anonymes :

**Bizouille** Merci pour ton compliment ! Et oui, j'ai tué Naruto… Il y a encore des auteurs sadiques au 21ème siècle…

**Kajia** C'est vrai, dans mon histoire est vraiment devenu un psychopathe, mais c'est fait exprès ! C'est comme ça que je le vois si un jour il consent à revenir à Konoha ce Sasuke-baka (et comme tu peux le voir je suis trèèès optimiste ! lol). Sinon, si super Kyûbi va réussir à le sauver notre Naruto, tu n'as qu'à lire la suite…  
Ps : Merci pour tes compliments, encouragements, et conseils !

Ps : Les paroles en italique entre deux $$ sont les pensées de Sakura.

Enjoy !

* * *

"Le… rapport… Tsunade-sama." 

L'œillade meurtrière de cette dernière, acheva littéralement le pauvre Chunin déjà mourrant sous la pression qui lui incombait.

Mais pourquoi diable était-ce tomber sur lui ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour être celui qui apporterait le récit de la dernière mission qu'elle avait confié… ?

D'une main tremblante, il tendit un manuscrit de couleur terne à l'Hokage dont les crissements de mâchoire ne firent que s'accentuer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit un masque impassible avant de contempler les longues colonnes de noms qui s'affichaient devant elle.  
Masque qui se changea vite en effarement profond au bout de la sixième ligne…

L'homme en faction devant elle se tassa, l'air mal à l'aise… Est-ce que sa présence était vraiment obligatoire ?

Non… Enfin…  
Pour lui.

"Alors ? "Lacha-t-elle d'un ton sec, visiblement ébranlée.

Son avis n'était apparemment pas réciproque.

Le Chunin songea intérieurement qu'il n'avait signé nulle part son accord à un article stipulant que son boulot de paperasse serait aussi dangereux, et que son salaire n'était à la hauteur des risques qu'il encourait maintenant.

Tirant une longue inspiration, il annonça tout de la voix la plus monocorde qu'il pu, espérant atténuer –et accessoirement diminuer les foudres de son supérieur- l'horreur des faits :

"Sur les 37 ninjas dépêchés, nous dénombrons seulement 7 survivants…"

Tsunade pinça les lèvres. Cette mission avait été malheureusement obligatoire… De toute façon, elle savait depuis le début que ça allait finir en tuerie…  
Mais pas à ce point là.

De la même voix tout aussi plate, il ajouta :

"Ce qui fait un très bas taux de réussite d'à peu près…"

"Je me fiche complètement de ça !"

Quelque peu abasourdis, son interlocuteur se figea devant la réplique cinglante.

La voir ainsi à peine lever la voix était en soi même une méthode beaucoup plus effrayante que celle de jeter à tout va les meubles qui lui tombait sous la main…

"Excusez moi… Veuillez continuer."

"Ah euh oui, donc le taux de réussite –il jeta un coup d'œil à la mine devenue furibonde de l'Hokage- et donc très bas –acheva-t-il dans un souffle."

"Donc, heu, c'est tout…"

Mais Tsunade ne l'écoutait plus : elle venait de se replonger dans la liste avec la même figure, l'air atterré.

"Bonne journée Hokage-sama."

"…"

Prenant les jambes à son coup, il se dépêchât de vite traverser la pièce au cas où il viendrait la mauvaise idée à son supérieur de le retenir un peu plus longtemps…

"Un instant !"

Et voilà, ça n'avait pas raté.

"Il y avait bien 37 ninjas détachés pour cette mission ne ?"

"Alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il que 36 noms sur la liste que vous m'avez donnée ?"

Le Chunin se plaignit mentalement du don d'observation de la Godaime. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer la complication qu'il s'était produit.  
D'une voix calme et las il du lui répondre :

"Nous avons… Enfin les Medic envoyés… ont eu un… problème… en ce qui concerne l'identification de ce fameux 37ème ninja…"

"Développer."

"Il se trouve qu'ils n'ont pas pu approcher le corps de cette personne…"

"Il est donc mort."

"Oui… Seulement, un Jounin –probablement de ces amis- nous a empêché d'approcher…"

"C'est-à-dire… ?"

"Il a terrifié tous les médecins qui se sont présenté à lui."

"D'accord… Et cela vous a empêché de regarder la tête de ce shinobi… ajouta-t-elle un ton de reproche dans la voix."

"Mais voyons Tsunade-sama se plaignit l'homme, il était recouvert de boue, de sang, sale au possible… Impossible à reconnaître !"

"Soit… Mais si vous n'êtes pas aller vérifier, comment pouvez-vous savoir s'il est mort où pas… ?"

"Le taux de survis lorsqu'un kunai traverse votre nuque, tend vers le 0 généralement…"

"…"

Elle regarda, avec un dégoût non dissimulé, le fascicule, preuve de la boucherie sans nom qui avait du se produire… Avant de laisser son regard vagabondé entre les différents noms et description de leur cas, se faisant parfois quelque commentaire intérieur…

Chinanchi Chidori : morte _inconnue au bataillon _

Hyuga Hanabi : gravement blessée, tétraplégie totale des deux jambes _c'est_ _Hiashi_ _Hyuga qui va être content…_

Juyuko Hiro : mort _Je vais me faire détester_

Mitarashi Anko : morte ………

Rock Lee : mort _Mon dieu… _

Viichi Kuki : mort _Pourquoi ça m'étonne ?_

Le Chunin lança un regard apeuré à la femme devant lui dont les traits se décomposaient à mesure que le temps passer.

"Attendez…"

"Ou… Oui ?"

"Vous… Vous avez dit que quelqu'un avait terrorisé une escouade de ninja…"

"Oui."

"Qu'est ce que cette personne à fait… réellement ? "demanda-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

"A… Apparemment, il tenait fermement dans ces bras le corps de « cette » personne, et quand quelqu'un a essayé de s'approcher… il l'a attaqué…"

"…"

"… et a bien failli le tué. Après, plus personne n'a tenté de l'aborder devant son regard… glacial et… hallucinant."

"Hokage-sama ?"

La dite femme tournait aussi vite que possible les pages du rapport d'une main tremblante agitée de convulsion, avant de reprendre :

"Et… Et ce ninja… Vous… Vous l'avez identifié ?"

"Oui…"

"Il était très reconnaissable malgré son état…"

"Il s'agirait de…"

Tsunade eut la triste confirmation au moment même où l'homme prononça le nom de « Sasuke Uchiwa »… Car en effet, il y avait bel et bien un nom manquant entre :

Uruki Kaoru : mort et Vivianti Chianti : morte.

* * *

Le visage livide, Naruto n'avait jamais parut de son vivant aussi calme et… décontracté… 

La figure soigneusement lavée par Sasuke exprimée dorénavant une attitude figée de désinvolture la plus totale.  
Son corps tout aussi propre, bien qu'ayant était complètement lâche, commençait tout doucement à se durcir.

_Il_ avait senti la mort arrivé, et _il_ l'avait accepté…

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ami.

Le dernier des Uchiwa pleurait inlassablement, comme une source qui ne pouvait se tarir.  
Il pleura plus que ces vingt dernières années confondues, dans une douleur qui se passait de mot.

Après être partit –en dépit des ordres- dans son domaine, il avait prit soin de se mettre dans la chambre la plus isolé de la rue…

La plus isolée des habitants…

_Ils_ n'avaient rien fait pour dissuader Naruto de ne pas y aller.

_Ils_ étaient tous sous les ordres de la Godaime.

_Ils_ étaient des ninjas de Konoha… chose qu'il ne se considérait plus être depuis longtemps.

C'était leur maître à chacun d'entre eux…

… donc chacun d'entre eux était responsable de sa mort.

_Ils_ le paieraient donc tous en temps voulu.

Mais pour l'instant il faisait le deuil, il laissait éclater sa souffrance sans pudeur ni honte.

Bien que toujours aussi sale, ses mains, elles, étaient d'une parfaite propreté.  
Il n'aurait jamais voulu que quelque chose d'aussi impure que le sang de ses victimes touche la peau de son ange.

Jamais.

Ses larmes tombaient en flot continu et finissaient, comme par miracle, aux creux des yeux de son angelot blond, lui donnant un air de tristesse saisissante de réalité.

Personne n'avait réellement pleurait pour lui… Où alors, plus par pitié voire nécessité politique…

Et il fallait que le peu d'amour sincère qu'on lui porte vienne d'un cadavre qui sanglotait à cause de la force de gravitée.  
C'était bien pathétique.

Munit d'une violente pulsion aussi brûlante que vitale, il attrapa le corps glacé avant de le serrer de toutes ces forces et de crier de douleur…

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Il avait beau mettre toute son ardeur, son amour n'était plus qu'une dépouille sans vie, une marionnette cassée.  
Il avait beau agrippé et plaquer de toute sa puissance, sa main couleur lait sur sa joue noire, elle finissait, inlassablement attirée par cette même force qui l'avait laissé espérer, par tomber vers le bas.

Il fallait qu'il s'en rende compte.

Naruto était mort… et plus rien ne pouvait le sauver.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki était mort. 

Il était mort.

L'énergumène le plus imprévisible du village était mort.

Le futur Hokage était mort.

Le porteur de Kyûbi était mort.

Tsunade avait beau changé la tournure de la phrase, l'irréalité de ces propos la saisissait de tout son être.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Chunin était partit maintenant.  
Mais cela la réconforter quelque part… Qu'est ce que ces hommes penseraient s'ils la voyaient, elle, la chef, dans cet état pitoyable… ?

La était la question…

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il fallait qu'elle se résolve à oublier…

Ces gamineries perpétuelles…  
Son sourire incessant…  
Son visage d'ahuri…  
La petite fossette qui apparaissait quand il riait…  
Ses rêves insensés…

Ses rêves…

Elle n'avait pas pu protéger l'alter ego de Nawaki…  
Elle n'avait pas pu aider l'alter ego de Dan…

Elles les avaient laissé mourir une autre fois.  
Pour ne pas changer.  
Rien de nouveau sous le soleil…

La perte d'un être cher elle connaissait… Peut-être même plus que les autres.

Alors elle savait comment se résoudre le plus vite possible à la mort de quelqu'un.  
Comment arrêter d'essayer de trouver un responsable à son malheur, à la douleur engendrant cette perte…

Mais pour Sasuke Uchiwa c'était différent.

Il était moralement instable, _très_ instable… et c'était littéralement le coup de couteau qui l'achevait.

Ses relations avec sa famille avaient été toujours conflictuelles… Voir même problématiques.

Il avait toujours vécut dans l'ombre d'Itachi, l'attention qu'on lui portait en avait été vraiment amoindrit.

Pas que le massacre de la famille ne l'ait pas choqué.  
Sinon pourquoi aurait-il fait défection comme ça ?

Mais c'était plus par honneur qu'il avait voulu se venger.

Alors que là, c'était différent.

A l'annonce de sa trahison contre Oto, Tsunade avait essayé maintes fois et maintes fois de le convaincre de revenir à Konoha…  
Les diverses représentants revenaient toujours bredouille, le plus souvent empaquetés en pièces détachées dans un colis à sa destination.

Puis Naruto était revenu.

Il avait insisté, insisté, insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte qu'il devienne le porte parole du village.

Une journée.

Juste une journée plus tard il revenait avec Sasuke.

C'est vraiment à partir de ce moment là qu'elle avait commencé à avoir peur.

L'intérêt que portait le renégat à son ami était bien trop important pour tenir à la simple amitié.

Mais pire que ça, lors de la première mission de l'ex renégat réhabilité, l'horreur lui avait frappé en plein dans les yeux : il était devenu un véritable psychopathe, un fou insensible qui avait massacré une école entière juste parce que ces occupants devenaient gênant…

… Alors que le tueur aliéné souriait d'un air niais lorsqu'il était en présence de son ancien condisciple… jusqu'à rater sciemment un ennemi pour rester dans son rôle de gentil adepte de la capture vivante aux yeux de Naruto.

Cela provoqua de nombreux problèmes : l'amour au pays des ninjas est un embarras plus qu'autre chose, alors celui que porte un assassin à l'autre personne la plus détesté du village, est un véritable poids : à quoi servait un shinobi capable de rater délibérément sa cible et ainsi mettre en danger son équipe voir le village tout entier pour faire les yeux doux à son amoureux ?

De plus, des morts signés Uchiwa défilaient souvent à la morgue…  
Et comme par « hasard », il avait tous dénigré, à un moment ou à un autre, le porteur de Kyûbi.

Les missions devenaient difficiles…

Sasuke en venait même jusqu'à violenter des membres de sa propre équipe soit parce qu'ils avaient dit du mal de son ami, soit parce qu'ils mettaient Naruto dans une position délicate lui demandant de tuer.

L'interdiction à ce qu'ils soient ensembles était vite tomber au grand bonheur d'ailleurs de l'ex délateur, désigné généralement pour des histoires à haut risque.

Comme celle-ci…

Shizune n'avait pas fait attention.

Naruto était un très bon ninja… Voir même un des meilleurs, toujours dans son optique de devenir Hokage…

Mais pour cette mission, elle avait décidé qu'Uchiwa en ferait partit, décidant donc de mettre sur la touche cette fois–ci Uzumaki…  
Mais il manquait un Jounin.

Shizune ne savait pas.

Son assistante n'était pas au courant de ses appréhensions sur le couple Uchiwa/Uzumaki…  
Pourquoi le serait-elle?

La nouvelle était tombée alors qu'elle était partie faire un tour…

La Médic avait choisi la personne qui d'après elle aurait été la plus apte à accomplir ce devoir.

Les Shinobis étaient déjà partit quand Tsunade avait remarqué l'élément indésirable.

Il ne lui rester plus qu'à prier… Chose qu'elle fit avec le plus d'empressement possible.  
Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Ce fut la mission de trop.

Uzumaki était mort et plus rien ne pouvait le sauver…

… Toc… Toc…

Levant subitement les yeux vers la porte, elle lança un « Entrer ! » empressé.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs entra.

Plus rien ni personne ne pouvait sauver Naruto… Mais _elle_ était la seule personne à pouvoir sauver le village…

* * *

Ding Dong ! 

La porte d'entré de la demeure des Uchiwa s'ouvrit avec fracas, tandis qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres apparu, un sourire doucereux sur les lèvres.

"Sakura !... Je t'attendais !"

Laissant un peu de place à la jeune femme pour qu'elle entre, Sasuke reprit sur un ton jovial :

"Tu en a mit du temps pour venir…"

"Quelqu'un d'autre m'a… appelé… en même temps."

_$ Hokage-sama veux te voir au plus vite !$_

"Ah… Les obligations des ninjas de Kon… !"

"J'ai appris pour Naruto."

Le sourire anciennement fiché sur le beau visage de l'ex renégat s'effaça aussitôt.

"Je sais aussi que tu n'avais pas le droit de revenir chez toi : on devais te soigner sur place puis t'envoyer à l'hôpital."

_$ Je sais que tu est une amie de Sasuke… Donc, force le à aller à l'hôpital, il a besoin d'un suivit psychologique au plus vite… Dis lui qu'on veut l'aider !$ _

"Tu ferais mieux d'y aller…"

"Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?"

La mine triste de son coéquipier la fit rougir.

NON !  
Ne pas entrer dans le jeu de Sasuke…  
Ne pas se laisser déborder par les évènements…

_$ Souvient toi ! Ne te fais pas avoir par Sasuke ! Quoiqu'il puisse te dire ! Jusqu'à peu se n'était plus un ninja de Konoha ! $_

"Tu sais, si je suis partit c'est avant tout parce que je risquais de devenir dangereux…"

_$ Convainc le d'aller se faire soigner, ne te fait pas avoir par de la fausse tristesse…$ _

"… Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à un de mes amis… Alors qu'on le tue…"

_Il n'a par l'air pourtant si malade… _

La mine dubitative, Sakura ne savait plus quoi penser…

Tsunade l'avait bien mis en garde que Sasuke trouverait n'importe quels prétextes pour expliquer sa fuite…

Mais devant son apparent chagrin, la jeune fille sentit une bouffée de haine la submergée : l'Hokage ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille ? A le prendre toujours pour un renégat… Il était quand même revenu et avait effectué un grand nombre de mission pour se racheter…

A c'est sur ! Elle ne trouvait rien à redire quand il réussissait à ramener des documents de la plus haute importance !

Un coup d'œil à la jeune fille enjoignit le jeune homme à continuer.

"Est ce que l'Hokage peut comprendre ce que je ressens ? Dis moi Sakura, est ce que j'ai fait est mal ?"

"AH… Euh…"

_$ Ne te laisse pas berner !$_

"Mais je n'en lui en veux pas… Après tout… Elle doit penser d'abord au village."

_$ Sasuke reste instable dans sa tête… Il te mentira pour s'en sortir ! $ _

"Je lui en suis très reconnaissant d'avoir bien voulu me reprendre malgré mes égarements…"

"Ah… oui ? Alors va l'hôpital si tu lui en suis tellement reconnaissant ! Cesse de faire des histoires pour rien."

"Si tu veux lui montrer ta gratitude, arrête de lui causer tous ces soucis !"

La jeune fille, regardant dans toutes les directions sauf celle de son ami, continua sa tirade d'une manière tout aussi enflammée, totalement indifférente au visage du garçon dont les traits se décomposaient en lui donnant l'air d'un dément…

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à te faire aimer…"

Quelle idiote !

Elle n'avait toujours pas compris ?

Il n'en n'avait rien à faire, absolument rien n'à faire de l'affection de gens qui avait laissé mourir Naruto…  
Rien à faire de la reconnaissance de ces démons sataniques…

"Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour sauver Naruto..."

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ?  
Elle, un des diables membre du village, une des causes de la mort de son ange, osait lui rappeler son impuissance ?

Les mains du renégat se serrèrent convulsivement… Rêvant sourdement d'attraper le cou rose, et bien vivant de Sakura…

NON !

Il avait encore besoin d'elle…

Cette petite chieuse ne tombait pas dans son manège ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il changerait de technique…

"Mais tu devrais être fière de lui…"

"Il est mort en héros, il aura de dignes funérailles…"

Héros ?

Par rapport à qui ? A l'égal de quoi ?  
Naruto n'avait rien avoir avec un vulgaire ninja…

Il était infiniment plus précieux, il cumulait plus d'importance que tous les terriens réunis…

Sa vie valait plus que celle de millions de gens et un carnage n'était rien comparée à sa perte…

« Funérailles » aussi le faisait bien rire …

Qui viendrait ? A part des gens qui l'ont toujours cordialement haït, ces assassins de villageois et ce monstre d'Hokage…  
Ces suppôts de Satan qui riraient une fois la cérémonie terminait…

Qui rient encore maintenant, alors qu'ils n'en ont aucun droit…

Comment avaient-ils l'audace de rire actuellement alors que lui même souffrait le martyr et que le plus grand cataclysme du monde venait de se produire, la mort de Naruto…

Il prit néanmoins la perche au vol : un sourire douloureux se plaqua sur ces lèvres, tandis qu'une fausse tristesse envahi son visage…

"Tu… Tu as raison… Mais… Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un rapprochement…"

La voix chevrotante de Sasuke fit rehausser le regard de Sakura qui resta interdite…

Sasuke Uchiwa _pleurait_…

Une bouffée de tristesse emplit son cœur tandis que la pitié le submergea…  
Son ami avait le visage perclus de douleur à tel point que celui-ci transpercé dans sa voix…  
Des larmes se mirent à couler sur sa joue, rehaussant l'effet d'affliction.

"J'aimais beau… beaucoup Naruto comme un ami… Mais… Quand je l'ai vu… en cadavre froid et inerte… Je… Je t'ai vu dans mes pensées… Et… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Mon cœur c'est brisé… Comme ça… Et je ne l'ai plus supporté…"

Les mains devant la bouche, Sakura n'osait plus y croire…

"Ca m'a fait te… tellement mal… J'ai cru mourir de chagrin…"

Non, elle rêvait, ce n'était pas _possible_…

"J'allais devenir méchant, je… je le savais. Et puis, je… je voulais vérifier que tu… étais bien en vie…"

La jeune femme eu un infime soubresaut lorsque le dernier des Uchiwa posa sa tête sur son épaule… Les larmes de ce dernier mouillèrent instantanément le tissu doux de sa tunique…

"Dis moi Sakura qu'est-ce que j'ai… ?"

Est-ce que c'était vraiment _ça_… ?  
_Ca_, l'ex rénégat, le criminel endurcit, le fou contre lequel Tsunade-sama l'avait mis en garde … ?

Un jeune homme, un bête jeune homme qui pleurait de souffrance sur son épaule et naïf au point de ne pas reconnaître le sentiment d'amour… ?

Elle connaissait assez bien Sasuke pour se rendre compte qu'il ne simulait pas…

Sa surprise fut néanmoins vive lorsqu'elle sentit un doux souffle dans son oreille, la faisant frissonner instantanément…

"C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital… J'y resterai longtemps… Je le sais… Tsunade ne m'aime pas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi…"

"Mais moi je veux être rétabli vite… Parce que je… Veux être là si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose…"

Le visage de l'homme était à présent à deux centimètres de la bouche de la jeune femme…

"Parce que je ne veux plus jamais souffrir à ce point là… Et perdre un être que j'aime…"

_$ Tu ne dois en aucun cas le guérir !$_

"Et toi Sakura… Tu ne veux pas de moi… ?"

La seul chose qu'elle sentie alors, fut deux lèvres happées les siennes dans un baiser tendre mais malhabile.

C'est rougissante comme une collégienne qu'elle se sépara de lui.  
Son cœur tapé fort dans sa poitrine, preuve que ces anciens sentiments reprenaient le dessus…

Elle s'était pourtant jurée d'en finir avec toutes ces idioties.  
Car son cœur ne supportait plus d'être ainsi ballotté.

Mais là c'était différent…

Que devait-elle faire ?

Regardant fixement ses chaussures, rouge cramoisie, des tremblements la parcourant, le cœur battant la chamade, elle songeait…

C'était si beau, si irréelle que ça en devenait utopique.  
Sasuke venait de lui avouer son amour… Devait-elle le laisser en plan, au risque de se faire détester et qu'il se détourne définitivement d'elle… ?  
Elle avait beau faire comme ci ça ne l'intéresser pas, la réponse était clair : si jamais c'était le cas, elle n'y survivrait pas…

Mais Tsunade l'avait mise en garde, elle l'avait prévenue qu'il tenterait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir…

Et ce jusqu'à… simuler ?

_$Ne te laisse pas berner !$  
_…  
_$Tsunade ne m'aime pas. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi…$_

"…"

Elle prit sa décision, son choix était arrêté.

Pivotant sur sa jambe gauche, elle se tourna vers la sortie.  
Décidée, elle leva sa main droite.

Avant de faire demi-tour, du chakra augmentant sensiblement dans sa paume pendant qu'elle s'avança vers son ami.

Après tout, Sasuke n'était-il pas un ninja de Konoha ?

* * *

Virevoltant dans la rue, Sakura ne se tenait plus de joie. 

Bien que d'avoir souffert d'une insomnie chronique du au choc de la révélation de son futur petit ami, elle se sentait parfaitement en forme…

La confidence faite, la nuit étant bien engagée, elle était directement revenue chez elle, un sourire béa sur les lèvres.

Elle n'y croyait toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Des dizaines d'années à attendre qui avait enfin porté ses fruits !  
En tout cas, elle avait hâte de le dire à cette sale truie d'Ino…

Elle sera morte de jalousie quand elle le saura… Autant dire que la Médic s'en réjouissait d'avance !

C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers la demeure Uchiwa, impatiente de commencer enfin avec Sasuke une véritable journée en couple !

Insouciante de la pendule qui sonnait les 9 heures, elle continua à sauter sur place lorsque quelqu'un la renversa.  
Le jeune homme bafouilla des excuses et partit au trot…

Le suivant du regard tout en morigénant le parfait abruti qui venait de salir ses vêtements, elle ne vit pas l'autre Jounin qui lui rentra dedans.

Hurlant un « Qu'est-ce qui ont tous aujourd'hui ? », elle se surprit du nombre de ninja grandissant obliquant tous de manière apeurée dans la même direction.

Essayant par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de l'un d'entre eux pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle finit par suivre à contre cœur les fauteurs de troubles… Ce qui la mena à son plus grand étonnement, dans les bureaux principaux, fief des receveurs de mission, Shinobi en tous genres et de l'Hokage…

Prise d'une sourde angoisse, elle se rameuta vite à un endroit où un ensemble hétéroclite d'une vingtaine de personnes s'était amassé, pour la plus part avec un visage terrifié.

Jouant des coudes pour passer, elle réussi à s'extirper du tas et à s'avancer dans le grand bureau où elle vit une jeune femme à la limite de fondre en larme.

Suivant son regard, elle avisa au loin la dépouille ensanglantée d'une personne abandonnée dans un coin, atrocement massacré et démembrée…

L'horreur lui creva soudainement les yeux.

Hokage le 5ème venait d'être assassiné.


End file.
